There has been known a radio communications system including a plurality of base stations forming a plurality of wireless areas, a plurality of mobile stations communicating with the plurality of base stations through the plurality of wireless areas, and a controller for changing transmission power of the base stations. When the amount of communication traffic in a first base station is greater than a threshold value, the controller increases transmission power of a second base station in the vicinity of the first base station. This allows some of the communication traffic in the first base station to be processed by the second base station.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-037555, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-215552, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-234739, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-163443.